Felleds
by Dstine
Summary: [Oneshot, Yaoi] Une histoire qui trainait dans mon classeur... Des personnages qui expriment leurs emotions avec l'un des quatre élèments. Pour l'un c'est le feu, l'autre c'est le ventair...


Auteur : Dstine

Titre : Felleds

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais je me suis fais une raison.

Chapitre unique

**Felleds !**

Le champ se courbe sous le vent comme des vagues sur l'océan. Le soleil pointe à l'horizon, le vent me caresse la peau et s'engouffre dans mes cheveux détachés. Je les rassemble et les attaches en une longue queue de cheval. Ils m'arrivent en dessous des omoplates. Mes cheveux sont noir jais, mes yeux couleur émeraude et cet été j'aurais 17 ans.

Devant moi, un grand blond, fait le même geste que moi, mais ces cheveux sont beaucoup plus longs, ils lui vont jusqu'au milieu du dos. Il les attache délicatement avec un ruban de velours de la couleur de ses yeux, bleu acier.

Il se retourne, et ses yeux me transpercent. Il ressemble tellement à son père, j'en frissonne à la simple pensée. Mais malgré cette ressemblance, aussi frappante soit-elle, je sais qu'il fait tout pour ne pas lui ressembler, du moins mentalement. Ils sont tellement différents.

Il est moins fier, mais plus attentif, moins stupide 1 mais plus aimant, moins arrogant, moins égoïste et moins égocentrique mais plus à l'écoute des autres. Il ne le dit pas, ne le montre pas, mais je le sais. Et je l'aime, c'est dur de l'admettre mais je l'admets. Je l'aime et il me déteste.

Ainsi va la vie. Devant moi il paraît plus mauvais que d'habitude, il sort toute la haine qu'il a. Je ne sais plus le nombre de fois où, après les vacances, il a passé des séjours à l'infirmerie, combien de fois j'ai aperçu son regard encore plus haineux à mon égard.

Je ne sais pas combien il a souffert mais je sais combien ma présence lui nuît. Je le sais et je ne peux rien faire. C'est horrible.

Le vent souffle plus fort, il augmente, il tourne, et vient dans ma direction. Ses yeux sont perçants, et si . . . J'ai l'impression que le vent représente ses sentiments. Comme moi il exprime ses sentiments par un des cinq éléments.

Je relève la tête et ferme les yeux et essaye d'interpréter cette caresse sur mon visage. J'en suis sur, il ressent de la solitude. De la peur. De la tendresse. De l'envie. Ce sont ses sentiments. Il maîtrise l'air comme je maîtrise le feu, ce qui passe beaucoup moins inaperçus. C'est pour ça que je vais toujours à l'écart quand mes sentiments deviennent trop fort et que je ne peux y répondre.

Je n'aime pas le voir souffrir, car moi aussi je souffre. Je veux lui faire oublier sa peine. Le prendre dans mes bras, sentir ses mains sur moi, son odeur, sa respiration. J'irais jusqu'à mourir pour lui. Tu m'entends ? Je mourrais pour toi si tu me le demandais.

Je n'arrive pas à dégager mes sentiments, ces sentiments qui me rongent : De la haine, de la solitude et de la frustration. Je concentre toute mon attention sur l'air. Un éclair fend le ciel et s'abat sur un arbre mort, à côté de lui. Lui, il n'a pas bougé. Il le regarde brûler, se consumer, se consumer comme l'amour que j'ai pour lui.

Alors qu'il fixe toute son attention sur l'arbre, le vent se lève une nouvelle fois, et je vois mon feu diminuer, non, c'est trop tôt je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'évacuer tous ses sentiments . . .

Mon feu diminue de plus en plus, le vent redouble, il essaye réellement d'éteindre mon feu. Peine perdue, mon amour pour toi est trop intense, trop fort. Il s'arrête et ma flamme repart, plus belle que jamais, elle prend toutes les teintes, du jaune pâle au rouge ardent et même par le bleu. Ce sont les couleurs qu'il représente pour moi, des couleurs chaudes.

De l'eau tombe sur mes mains . . . De l'eau ? Pourtant il ne pleut pas . . . C'est moi, je pleure . . . Je pleure en pensant à ce qu'il n'y aura jamais entre nous.

Toi ce garçon, que pendant la fin du jour, à travers le champ, je regarde, que je vois pendant la journée, que je voudrais aimer, mais vers qui je n'ose aller. Je ne sais comment t'aborder, de peur d'être refoulé, parler de toi et de moi, de ce qui pourrait nous unir... TOI ET MOI.

L'arbre s'effondre ronger par le feu, comme mon cœur rongé par l'amour. Il ne reste plus que quelques écharpes de fumés. Je pars. Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

Des mains puissantes m'enserrent la taille. Une bouche sur mon cou, puis un souffle.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Mes larmes se tarissent et un sourire naît sur mes lèvres.

OWARI 

** Le 22 Novembre 2003**

Dstine : Voilà, j'ai fini. Ca faisait un moment qu'elle traînait dans mes affaires, j'espère qu'elle vous a plus et que vous avez tous reconnu les protagonistes.

Note : Je suis surprise de me relire. Je me rappelais pas être si fleur bleu… Et je me rends comptes que mon style de fiction a beaucoup évolué…

Voilà, est ce que je mérite une petite review ?

A+

Dstine.


End file.
